


Now that's a date!

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Insano Dating 'verse [5]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Insano, Established Relationship, First Time Sex, M/M, Mention of sex toys, Oral Sex, PWP, Top!Linkara, Virginity Kink, blink and you miss it reference to genderswap, brief mention Spoony, brief mentions of most of rest of AT4W group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The doubles are gone, the house is empty and the boys have confessed their love. Let the sex finally happen!





	Now that's a date!

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely positive.” Linkara nodded. 

“No one will be back for a while?”

“Exactly.” Linkara was standing in the middle of the room he taped Atop the Fourth Wall in. “Our alternate Earth doubles are gone. Fixed up and happy to get back to their world. I know you gave Insano2 some sort of gadget to help against the Trolls, as well. It was sweet.” He smiled, walking over to the doctor. “Harvey’s got a gig til late. 90’s Kid went to the movies. They’re running an Arnold marathon so he’ll be gone until morning.”

“And Linksano?” Insano asked as he followed Linkara out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom. 

“Up on Comicron One. He said he’s got some sort of experiment going--promised it wouldn’t blow anything up or cause an emergency. He’ll be up there all night. Pollo’s up there with him, keeping Nimue company. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves.” He pulled him into the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and the mood was romantic. Suddenly, Linkara swore. 

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he muttered, embarrassed. He swiftly crossed to the bed and scooped up Bear. “Forgot to put him away.” He was bright red. 

Insano crossed over and put his hand over Linkara’s. “It’s all right. After all, we sort of got together because of this thing.” Seeing Linkara’s glare he amended his words. “Because of him.”

“Still doesn’t mean I want him sitting out while we, you know.”

“You know?” Insano giggled. “Linkara, if you can’t say it--”

“Have sex. Make love. Do the horizontal mambo. Get jiggy with it.” His smile grew wider as Insano’s laughed harder. “Get our freak on?” He stopped, grinning. “You have a beautiful smile.”

Insano immediately tried to cover his mouth, but Linkara caught his hands. He pulled him close and kissed the mad scientist. As he did so, he shuffled backwards until he could reach Bear and put him in the top drawer. Slamming it shut, he brought both hands up and wrapped them around Insano’s neck. He met Insano’s eyes. By now, the man almost never wore his goggles around Linkara. He nipped at Insano’s bottom lip. “Love you.” Eyes still open, he saw the pleased flush. 

“Love you too. God, you’re turning me into a sap,” Insano complained.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. He fell backward, pulling Insano down with his weight. They landed on the bed, rolling around in it, kissing and touching. Linkara slid his hands down under the waistband of those scrub pants. He touched the soft skin of Insano’s ass and gasped as the man drove his hips down on him. They’d gone this far, but never much past it. Not much more than humping with their clothes on, frankly. Suddenly, he needed to see Insano naked. Needed to touch him. He began to shove those pants downward. 

“Whoa, Champion.” Insano pulled back, out of their kiss. 

“Sorry, am I going too fast?”

“Yes, but not the way you think.”

“Wait, what?”

Insano had maneuvered around and was kicking his shoes off. “Shoes first, hero. _Then_ pants.” He did exactly that, showing off the heart boxers underneath. 

“Really, Insano?” Linkara smiled as he saw them.

“They were all I had clean. I really need to do laundry. Actually I need to invent--” He was cut off as Linkara kissed him, putting his hands on the back of those boxers and bringing their hips together. Now that there was one less layer of clothing between them, Linkara felt closer. But not close enough. He brought his hands up and started pulling up the scrubs top. Insano had already removed his lab coat and stethoscope. When that was off, leaving Insano in just the boxers, he flipped them over and looked down at the mostly naked body. 

Insano suddenly moved, as if to cover up.

“Don’t. You’re gorgeous.”

Insano laughed, a trifle bitterly. “Sure.”

“You are,” Linkara said more emphatically then skated his fingers over Insano’s chest. 

The doctor didn’t object, although he obviously didn’t agree. “You’re a bit overdressed now, aren’t you?” He said instead. “Shall we get some of these layers off you?”

“At least I’m not wearing the hat,” he remarked. He wasn’t. He’d taken his trilby off earlier. 

Insano didn’t reply. He was too busy trying to get Linkara’s shirt off him. After some struggle he got the top and second layer off. He peeled the t-shirt up, Linkara raising his arms to have it removed. Insano began working at the belt. 

“Shoes, remember?”

“Maybe we should do like Spoony and not wear them in the house,” Insano mused. 

“We’re about to have sex and you’re thinking about Spoony’s feet? I clearly must be doing something wrong.”

“Maybe I need something more to distract me from my thoughts. I’m a genius, you know, and my thinking--” 

Linkara had put his hand between them and right on the bulge in Insano’s boxers. 

“That’ll do,” the doctor gasped out. 

“Still thinking about feet?”

“What?”

Linkara gave a smug smile. “Never mind.” He rubbed his palm over the area and gave a satisfied grunt when Insano let out a little wail. “Hold that thought.”

“What? Where are you going?”

“Getting undressed.” And he was, ripping the rest of his clothes off until he was just in his underwear as well. Plain blue boxers. He put his body back down on top of Insano, skin touching everywhere. They both groaned at the touch. Linkara kissed him as he let his hands roam over all that pale flesh, until they were at the top of those heart covered boxers. He paused, looking up. “Insano?”

“If you even think about stopping, I’m turning evil again.”

Linkara chuckled. “Can’t have that, can we?” He tugged, pulling the boxers down and tossing them aside. He looked back, staring for a long moment, then reaching a hand out to touch Dr. Insano’s aching cock. It twitched and Insano’s hips bucked. “I have to admit something here.”

“If you’re secretly a woman--”

He ground his groin down. “Pretty sure not,” he said casually as Insano let out a happy noise. “But this is the first time I’ve gone this far with a guy.”

“Oh?” Insano coughed and lowered his voice from that higher register he’d just had. “Is that so?”

“I mean, I experimented a few times in college.”

Insano’s eyes flashed with jealousy. “With whom?”

“No way am I giving you names. Anyway, we never got much past hand jobs. The point is, I’m not…experienced.”

“Neither am I,” Insano admitted. “Actually, you are more than I am.”

Linkara gaped. “You’re kidding.”

“Do you remember telling you about my only date?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Only_ date,” Insano repeated. 

“You don’t have to date to have sex.”

“That’s true. But I didn’t want to hire someone. I always figured if I ever really wanted sex that badly I would just make a woman. Then, you came along.”

“So you’re a virgin? Completely?”

Insano wasn’t looking at him. His erection was wilting now. “Yes.” He started to get up but Linkara pushed him down and hugged him. 

Speaking into his hair, the reviewer said, “I probably shouldn’t find that hot but I do.”

“You do?”

“Knowing I’m the only one who’s ever touched you like this?” He skated his hand back down, curling it around Insano’s erection, which hardened at the touch. “Knowing I’m the only one to ever give you such pleasure? It’s a turn on, I admit.”

Absurdly pleased, the doctor pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

Linkara didn’t break the kiss as he tugged his own boxers off. Now he pressed his nude body against Insano’s, who let out a cry of pleasure. 

“I’ve read about it, of course.”

“What are you talking about?” Linkara asked, kissing his way down Insano’s neck. 

“Sex. Both the heterosexual and homosexual kind. I even read about lesbian sex just in case I should accidentally be turned into a girl some day.”

Linkara pulled back and stared down at him. A smile bloomed on his face. “You are one weird guy, you know that? I love you for it.” He swooped down and kissed him hard on the lips. “Any good tips?”

“I,” he exhaled hard as Linkara moved his down and began kissing across his chest, “think you don’t need any help or instruction. You seem to be doing fine on your own.”

Linkara chuckled against flesh. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He moved further downward and pressed a kiss to Insano’s tummy, then nuzzled there. He heard a giggle and looked up. “Insano?”

“Sorry, tickled.”

His eyes gleamed. “I’ll have to remember that.” He kept going downward, skating past Insano’s groin, just his jaw line brushing against the raging erection. He nuzzled into his bed mate’s left thigh, then pressed a kiss there. 

“Dammit, Linkara!”

“Something wrong?” 

“Will you touch me?!”

“I thought I was.” 

Insano reached down and, in a move that surprised Linkara, flipped him over. Now on top, the scientist growled, which hit Linkara’s libido hard. “I didn’t think you were a tease, hero.”

“It’s not teasing if I’m planning on following through,” Linkara told him, gasping as Insano put his hand right on his straining dick. “I just want to take my time with you. Make your first time great.”

Insano’s eyes got soft. “Thank you for that.” 

Linkara smiled. He watched Insano realize that he could now look his fill, touch whatever he wanted. He saw the hands reach out and then hesitate. “Touch me. Please?”

“How can I refuse such a polite request?” Touch him, Insano did. All over. One hand remained down at his groin, only holding, only gripping. 

“Now who’s the tease?” Linkara joked. 

“As you said, it’s not teasing if I plan to follow through.” Insano looked thoughtful. Then he slid down until he was hovering over Linkara’s cock. “I’ve read about this so my technique shouldn’t be too bad.”

“What are you--? Oh holy Santa Christ!” Linkara yelped as Insano started to suck him. The feel of a hot, wet tongue on him had him writhing. He couldn’t help his hand coming up and lodging right in Insano’s gorgeous hair. 

Insano pulled off, panting a little. “This is harder than I read.”

“Pun intended?” Linkara asked. 

“Very droll.” Insano started to bend again.

“Wait.”

“What? Don’t you like it?” He sounded worried. 

“I loved it. But, if you make me come then what?”

Insano looked puzzled. “I don’t understand?”

Linkara levered himself up. Fingers still in Insano’s hair, he said, “I’m not as young as I used to be. If you bring me off it might take me a while to get hard again. That means waiting.”

“For what?”

The reviewer was suddenly doubtful. “Oh. You didn’t want…want me to…?”

“Linkara. What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Nothing, ignore me. Okay, back to sucking!” He said with false cheer, going to lay back down. 

Insano pulled him back up. “Explain.”

“I thought we were going to have sex.”

Insano stared at him. “Okay, I’m going to need more than that. I mean, I’m a genius but even I can’t get there from here.”

Linkara suddenly felt his face flush and leaned in, forehead against Insano’s chest. “I thought I,” he paused briefly, “was going to fuck you. You know, insert tab A into slot B?”

The mad scientist let out an involuntary giggle. “That’s a new way of looking at it. Again I ask, so?”

“If you bring me off, how can I fuck you after?”

“Oh!” He got it. “Yes. You’re right, of course.”

“But we don’t have to,” Linkara rushed on. 

“Don’t have to what?”

“You can just suck me off and I can do you. We don’t-” He let out a noise of surprise as Insano pushed him down to the mattress and kissed him ardently.

“I want to. I want that.”

“Insano,” Linkara said between kisses, “it’s okay if--”

A sigh and then another kiss. “God save me from heroes and their martyr complexes. I want you inside me. I want to feel you in me. I want you, Linkara.”

They kissed again, Insano reaching up and removing Linkara’s hand from his hair and directing it down to his ass. Splaying the fingers against his crack, he went to speak but the words would not come. 

Linkara couldn’t take it. He flipped them over again, bending and taking Insano’s mouth with zeal. He half fell over the man, in his eagerness to reach the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a condom and a tube of KY jelly. 

“Do we need that?” Insano asked.

“We would have needed it even if you weren’t a virgin.” He popped the cap of the lube. 

“I meant the condom.”

Linkara froze. “What?”

“As a virgin I know I haven’t picked up any sexually transmitted diseases. I assume as a hero, you’ve been regularly tested.”

“Insano, are you sure?”

“I trust you.” It was said so softly but firmly. 

Touched, Linkara put the condom back, then shut the drawer. “If you’re sure.”

“I told you, I want you. If I wanted rubber I’d buy a dildo.”

A thought flared through Linkara’s face and he felt his cock twitch. 

Insano smiled. “Hmmm, _that_ got a reaction, didn’t it? We’ll have to talk about that. Later. For now, though, we’ve other matters to attend to.”

“We do indeed,” Linkara purred. He flipped the lube open, then shut it again. 

“Linkara!”

“Hush, pretty.” He hid a smile as Insano stuttered at the endearment. “We’re getting there. I just need to do something first.”

“What in the name of Sagan could you possibly--?!” He cut himself off as Linkara crawled between his legs and put his mouth right on Insano’s dick. 

Linkara smiled around his full mouth. He pulled off with a pop. “I’m guessing you liked that?”

“Get back there!” Realizing that sounded like an order, he added, “please?”

Laughing, he did as he was told. Linkara reapplied himself to his task. After a time he pulled away. 

“You stopped again.”

“This is going to sound silly and girly, but, I’d rather, well,” Linkara hesitated.

“You’d rather what?” Insano asked, reaching up and touching his bed partner’s mouth. 

“I’d rather we come together,” Linkara muttered, turning his face away. “Sorry, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not,” Insano reassured him. “It’s very sweet. Just like you.” Now it was Insano’s turn to blush, something Linkara thought he’d never see. “Gah,” the scientist muttered, “soon I’ll be writing poetry.”

“Nothing wrong with poetry,” said the English major, stretching up and wrapping Insano in a full body hug. He kissed him over and over, until they were both breathless. 

“Need you, Linkara. Need you now.”

The reviewer squeezed out some lube and smeared it all over his dick. With some still on his fingers, he slipped one into Insano’s hole. 

“Ooo!”

“Sorry, sorry, did that hurt?” Linkara started to pull it out. 

“No, just cold,” Insano said, clenching down on the intruding digit. 

“Forgot, sorry.” To make it up to him, he did something he had learned drove Insano, well, insane. He bent his head and sucked the man’s left earlobe into his mouth, biting it lightly. He let go a second later, feeling a smear of pre-come hit his belly. “Hold on, wait for me.”

“Then hurry up!” Insano said, his voice higher than normal. 

“Bossy,” Linkara said, pushing two fingers in now. When his bed partner stopped wiggling under him, he spread his fingers and scissor them. In doing so he found Insano’s pleasure spot, judging by the loud gasp he elicited. 

“In me now, Linkara, please,” Insano pleaded.

Linkara couldn’t stand it anymore either, removing his fingers. Yet, determined not to hurt this man he’d come to love, he reached for the tube once more. He was about to squeeze more out when Insano wrapped both legs around him and lifted his hips up, causing his erection to slide between the doctor’s cheeks. 

Insano met his eyes. “I want this. I want _you_.” 

But Linkara saw more in the man’s eyes. Knew what he was really asking, knew what he really meant. Knew he wasn’t just asking Linkara to do the physical act--though that too--but also to show him how much he really did love him. He reached down and parted those cheeks then pressed his tip right to the hole. Insano did not flinch, instead merely wrapping his legs tighter. 

Pressing in, keeping his eyes on the man below him all the way, Linkara moved deliberately. When he was halfway in, he stopped. “You all right?”

Insano looked up at him and Linkara saw, to his horror, the man was crying. The doctor choked out, “is this why people get so worked up about sex? Because it feels like this?”

“Like what? Insano, am I hurting you?” Linkara asked a bit frantically. 

“What? No. It feels so wonderful. I’m starting to understand what all the fuss is about.”

Linkara let out a shaky laugh. “Thank you. I think?” He sank in a little more. 

“Oh God!” Insano cried out, clutching at the other man’s back. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Linkara whispered in his ear. “I love you. So much.” He craned his neck and nosed at Insano’s hair. 

“Love you too,” Insano said, his tone blissful. He let out a loud moan as Linkara finally sank all the way in. “Jesus, why haven’t we been doing this before now?”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Linkara said, even as he did chortle. Trapped between them was Insano’s throbbing erection. He began very slow and gentle thrusts. Linkara closed his eyes tight and bit his lip in an effort not to come right then and there. He felt fingertips brush over his eyelashes and opened them again. Insano met him at first then just let him set the pace, let him have control. Linkara reveled in that, careful not to hurt and amazed at the trust. When he felt his orgasm rushing at him, he bent his head and spoke right against Insano’s mouth. 

“I’m close. You?”

“Yes,” came the breathy reply. 

He gave two great thrusts and pressed his mouth to the side of Insano’s neck. His climax rushed through him. A mere moment later, Insano was coming too. As the pinnacle faded, Linkara moved in an attempt not to just collapse on top of Insano. 

“No,” a hoarse voice said. The man held fast to him, rolling them both on their sides. They lay there, cooling off in each others arms. “Is it always like that?” Insano finally asked. 

“Like what?”

“Like creating the perfect invention for defeating your enemies right when you need it. Like chocolate chocolate chip ice cream. Like getting your lab coat back from the cleaners after spilling a really big cup of coffee on it and finding they’d gotten the stain out and made it look pristine again. Perfect.”

Linkara pulled him closer, hugging him. “I should lie and say yes, that when you’re in love every time you have sex it’s that mind blowing. But that’s not true. Sometimes it isn’t. But I promise you, Insano, that even when the sex isn’t perfect, it’s pretty damn good.”

Insano laughed weakly, then brushed his matted hair out of his eyes. “What now?”

“Now I get something to clean us up with. Then, we sleep.” He paused, wiggling free of the arms holding him. “If you want to stay, that is?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Linkara.” It came out more serious than he’d obviously intended. 

The Champion dove in and kissed him hard, running one hand through that damp hair. “What do you say to breakfast in bed in the morning?”

Insano smiled. “How about brunch instead? I plan on not getting out of this bed of yours for a while when we wake up.” His smile became a sexy grin. 

Linkara grinned back. “The guys will be back by then,” he reminded his bed partner. 

“That reminds me, I need to invent a sound supressor for your bedroom.”

“You should make it portable,” Linkara told him, brushing his lips against Insano’s cheek. “I don’t plan on keeping this activity strictly to the bedroom.”

The doctor gaped at him and then let out one of his giggles. “Oh, I do love you!”

Linkara pulled him close. “The feeling is very mutual.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags.


End file.
